Heartbreaks
by Reminicing101
Summary: Fight and Dramas, broken friendship, and a broken heart, she decides to leave the academy, but what happens when a old spark reignites once again can the love be mended, and friendship be fixed...ONE-SHOT


I was rushing packing my bags getting ready to leave. I had to leave I couldn't bear it anymore, the boy I love is with someone else. And that someone else is none other than my best friend Kat Karamakov. That hurt me in so many ways. Kat begs me to forgive her, I want to but I can't it hurts too much. I feel betrayed for falling for him, I'm such an idiot, then the door swings open to reveal Abigail and Sammy

Sammy: T what are you doing?

Tara: What does it look like?

Abigail: Tara Stop

Tara: Why, I don't want to be around them

Sammy: Who Kat and Christian

Abigail: Who else would she be referring to?

Sammy sighed in exasperation

I finished packing my last suitcase, and dragged them downstairs, with Abigail and Sammy trailing behind me, only to be greeted with everyone else. Ben was the first to speak

Ben: Tara where are you going

Tara: I'm leaving the academy

Kat's POV

Tara: I'm leaving the academy

What she's leaving the academy

Kat: What Why?

Abigail: You know damn well, so don't play all innocent

Then within that split second the door slammed, to reveal Tara just left, and Christian came running down the stairs

Christian: What's going on?

He was clueless at what was happening, Ben stormed up to him, and shoved him to a wall

Kat: BEN

Ben: If you and Karamakov didn't hook up, then none of this bullshit would have happened

Kat: Ben put him down

Ben: You're both the cause of this drama

Christian: She broke up with me

Sammy: No she paused your guys relationship, you broke up with her after we did our choreography project on the bus

Kat: She was meddling with his family life

Grace: she was only trying to help

Ollie: Don't you think how she feels, she feels betrayed because her ex-boyfriend is going out with her best friend

Christian: Yeah and who's fault is that

He glared at Ben

Ben: She deserved to know that her ex-boyfriend was a lying cheating scumbag

That drew the straw, Christian punched Ben in the face, then it turned into a massive brawl, me, and Sammy was holding back Christian while Abigail and Ollie was holding back Ben

Christian: yeah if you hadn't shown up then me and her would've been together, but no you went all your way to tear us apart

Ben: Tara deserved someone better than you, all you did was hurt her

The room went silent

Christian: if you really want to know, Karamakov and I broke up at the ice rink after you and her pashed on the ice

Everyone looked at me

Kat: It's true, I broke up with him

Sammy: You're jealous

Christian: No I'm not

Ben: You so are Christian, stop trying to deny it

Then the room went silent

Grace: What about Tara? She's out there somewhere hurting

Christian: What Tara left?

Ollie: Didn't we already establish that

In only three quick seconds Christian was out the door

Christian's POV

I was out the door and looking for Tara. Then Zac walked up to me

Zac: Christian I was looking for you, what the hell happened to you

he saw the small bruising on my face

Christian: Long story, uhm did you see Tara on your way out

Zac: no why?

Christian: everyone had a massive brawl about her, she left the academy

Zac: What she left the academy, we must tell Ms Raine, and you guys got into a fight

Christian: No that's just going to piss her off more

Zac: What then are we going to let her roam the streets?

Christian: No I'm going to find her, just don't report to Ms Raine yet

He was hesitant, and I was gulping hoping he'd agree with me

Zac: Fine but if you don't report till the end of the day, Ms Raine will know

I nodded in agreeing, so I left him in the hallway and I ran to look for her

Tara's POV

I was dancing angrier than before, mixed emotions was just coursing through my body, mixed with betrayal, anger, sadness, hurt just flowing through my veins, every kick, every plioutes, every jump I ever done had showed a certain emotion, once the music ended I was lying on the floor with my hair in a heap, with tears streaming down my face, I hated feeling this way, I hated love, I hate him for betraying me, I hated my friends for not telling me about it, I hated the academy for taking Saskia's side when it got tough for me, she was the reason I got expelled in the first place because she broke my back. Then I heard footsteps coming closer, a shadow was seen near the curtain

Tara: Who's there?

The shadow emerged from behind the curtains to reveal Christian. Why is he here? He's the real reason I left, what is here to do now

Tara: what are you- How did you find me?

Christian: Door was open, music was heard from outside I figured you might be here

Tara: What happened to you?

I saw small bruises on his face, and a cut on his lip

Christian: got into a fight with Ben and the other's because of you, they think me and Kat are the reason you left

Bingo, you are correct, you just hit the target

Tara: Well they are certainly right about that

He walked closer to me, and the closer he got, the more I walked backwards until I was pinned to the wall

Christian: Explain to me training bra, what is your problem with me

There are a lot of problems you betrayed me

Tara: You really want to know I spoke with anger

He hesitantly nodded

Tara: You betrayed me by going out with my best friend, when I just 'paused' our relationship, but instead you broke up with me, didn't you think how hurt I'd be, after all the fights and the heart break I still have feelings for you

Christian's POV

Tara: You betrayed me by going out with my best friend, when I just 'paused' our relationship, but instead you broke up with me, didn't you think how hurt I'd be, after all the fights and the heart break I still have feelings for you

Now she's blaming me

Christian: To make you feel any better Kat and I broke up at the ice rink, after you and Ben pashed out on the ice

Tara: Oh now you're blaming me, I like Ben ok, he was there for me, when it was supposed to be you

Christian: Are you hearing yourself right now, I was then you pushed me away at the hospital

Tara: Because you thought I wanted us together when I actually needed your help

Christian: Then why did you kiss me

She was silent

Tara: I don't know, it was a one-time moment kind of thing

There was an awkward silence filling the air, so to break it I had to ask her

Christian: So you still in love with me

She desperately looked away, I could tell she's avoiding my gaze

Tara: didn't I mention it earlier, yes I still like you Christian

I'll admit I still love Tara. Being with Kat was great, she was an amazing person to be with, but she was right I'm still in love with Tara, I've always have since first year, even though she's annoying but I still love her, yes she stepped out of line when she found out about my father, but I shouldn't have broken up with her and used Kat to solve my problems. The answer she gave me wasn't the answer I wanted

Christian: Love and Like are two different things training bra, I'll ask again are you still in love with me or not? And don't try to dodge my question

She was hesitant, tears was already forming in her eyes, I know deep down she's still in love with me, even if I've hurt her

Tara: You want an answer, yes I still love you Christian, I've loved you since first year, since that incident kiss at the beach, I have loved you ever since, being with Ben was only to get back at what you and Kat did to me, you're the one who stole my heart and never gave it back, I-

I interrupted her with a kiss a long meaningful kiss, not only to stop her blabbering but to pour every emotion I was feeling right now, I'm so happy that she still loves me and not Ben, only 1 minute into the kiss and air was becoming a problem, I pulled away to look at her to see her eyes opening slowly. I placed my hands behind her neck

Christian: I'm sorry that I made you feel that way, I love you Training Bra, I still do

Tara: if you still loved me, then why did you date Kat?

Christian: With Kat she made me see who I was she made me see the world, but with you it's a different, you took my heart the moment I laid eyes on you, but you never noticed till that incident kiss on the beach

She smiled, and I smiled back

Christian: I'm so sorry, I don't deserve you, and you are the one who makes me feel this way, yet you can be annoying at times, but that never stopped me from loving you. I want you to forgive me but-

Then I felt familiar lips on mine, she was gentle yet soft, but then reluctantly pulled away

Tara: I had to stop you somehow

I just smirked in response, while she smiled in response, she wrapped her arms around my neck while my hands on her waist pulling her closer

Tara: Yet the memories still hurt like a knife, I'm willing to start things again, but slowly this time

This I smiled in response, at her last statement

Christian: so does this mean that our relationship is 'unpaused'

Tara: Yes it is Mr Reed

Christian: But what about Ben, we can't be together if he's in the picture

Tara: I'll talk to him

I finally have the women of my dreams back in my arms. The journey home was long, she carried her stuff back, while being the good boyfriend I helped as well. We laughed hugged, stole a few kisses here and there. We arrived back at the residence and she stood still, I squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back and when I opened the door everyone was sitting in the commons room, as predicted Kat was making cupcakes, Abigail was on the floor doing a split, Sammy was on his phone, Ollie and Ben we're playing chess and Grace painting her nails. Once I opened the door they looked up and ran up to Tara and tackled us into a hug, and now we were in a heap

Abigail: Thank God you're both home, we were going to send out a search party

We all got off the floor, Tara stood there awkwardly, and Kat was the first to tackle her into a hug, Tara returned the rug, hugging her tighter and crying at the same time

Kat: I'm so sorry T, I really am

They both continued hugging and since I was part of the problem I pulled them both into a massive hug

Christian: I'm sorry too, I hurt the both of you, especially you Tara

we all pulled away, wiping tears and laughing. I grabbed Tara's hand and kissed it

Ben: Woah what are you doing dude? She's my girlfriend

I just realised what I did, luckily Tara stepped in

Tara: Ben we need to talk

They both leave the commons room, and into the kitchen, it started off as a calm conversation then it got heated, and yelling could be heard

Ben: every time he hurts you, you still go back to him

Tara: Yes I know he's hurt me but you have to understand that he was my first ever boyfriend

Ben: So what does this mean for us

Tara: I love you but only as a friend, I thought if I could get over him, then I could move on

Ben: but by the looks of things you can't can you

She shook her head indicating no, he blew out a sigh then stormed out of the kitchen

Ben: Thanks a lot lover boy she basically dumped me, but mark my words, if you hurt her, I'll promise you this right now, she won't be yours

Grace: BEN

He stopped to look at her, then he shoved me aggressively then stormed upstairs to his room where we heard a loud slam. Tara walked back towards me, she has tears running down her face, I pulled her into a deep hug

Christian: It's okay training bra

Tara: I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew it was right, I didn't love him

We pulled apart slightly

Christian: Because you're still in love with me

She sighed and then we were interrupted, I forgot the other's were still in the room

Kat: so you broke up with Ben

Sammy: Just to be with your true prince charming

Abigail gagged: How romantic

Tara: I guess it's true then you can't get over your first true love

Christian: I guess so

I smirked in response, and I clashed my lips onto her's whilst everyone in the room

Grace: You guys are so cute

Our time at the academy was bumpy, we have our occasional fights, and make-ups, but it didn't stop me from loving her, Tara Anne Webster, she was my true love, I've had other girlfriends, but Tara was special, she is the one who challenges me to do better, yet even if I don't admit it. I love her so much, and one day I hope that she'll say yes when I ask her to marry me in the future


End file.
